The Alcalde's Solution
by KatieZfan
Summary: FAM Zorro. Rating: K , Humor/Friendship. I do NOT own the characters; I just play with them. No infringement of any copyright is ever intended. This story takes place about a month after the end of the 4th season. Zorro on hiatus? What's an Alcalde to do? Reveal. Chapters- 1, Complete, Rated: Fiction K


**The Alcalde's Solution**

**Nov. 2013**

**By KatieZfan**

"Almost four weeks now, and we have seen no sign of Zorro, nor heard any word of him." The Alcalde sounded almost sad.

Don Alejandro sipped his coffee, puzzled. "You have given him no cause to ride out, Ignacio. You have been doing a good job. Even the dons are impressed with your management of the pueblo. The lancers have been able to subdue the few bandits that have come through town. And the change in you is evident for all to see. Zorro may feel he isn't needed anymore."

The tables outside the front of the tavern were empty on this early Thursday morning, except for the unusual gathering. On one side of the long table was Padre Benitez, the Alcalde and Don Alejandro. Across from them sat Felipe and Don Diego. It was barely sunrise, and no one else was in the plaza.

"Ignacio, why did you ask all of us to come meet with you?" Curiosity was getting the better of Diego, and the others were just as interested. "What is so important to call such an early meeting?"

DeSoto sighed. He looked somewhat tired and not quite awake, despite his cup of coffee being almost empty. "Over the last couple weeks I have put out hints to the people asking Zorro to come see me and he has not." He looked across the table at Diego. "I wanted to ask him to help me train the lancers."

"You have been training them yourself, Ignacio," Alejandro was surprised at his request. "Why do want Zorro's help?" He glanced warily at his son.

DeSoto frowned. "Because my skills are not equal to his, and we all know it. I am trying to make Los Angeles a safer place to live, and my lancers – and I – need more training than I can give. I need Zorro's expertise. Oh, I asked Victoria to join us. I hope you gentlemen don't mind."

Victoria had come out of the tavern with more cinnamon rolls and coffee. She poured everyone a fresh cup.

"So why should Zorro come help you train the lancers? Why should he believe it's not a trap?" Victoria asked as she sat down beside Diego and Felipe, glancing from the Padre to DeSoto and Don Alejandro.

"Senorita Escalante, these rolls are delicious! But to answer your question, my men need far more training than I can give them, and there is only one man I know who can give them that training.

"As much as Zorro protected this pueblo when I was his enemy, I cannot understand why he would not want to help me make it a safer place by training us so that he could retire permanently." He smiled tellingly at her and glanced at Diego, whose face remained bland and composed. Victoria blushed slightly, but she looked slightly worried.

"Perhaps he has already retired," Diego replied. "He has only been seen once, a couple days after the Emissary was buried, when he brought in two bandits after they tried to rob the stagecoach."

"And even then he hardly spoke – only delivered the bandits and rode away quickly. He never even said anything to Senorita Escalante. And he has been totally absent since then," DeSoto looked appraisingly at Diego.

"I have wondered if he has been watching me to see if I have really reformed. God knows the measure of my heart, and He has been gracious to give me a second chance here in Los Angeles."

Padre Benitez nodded approvingly. "You have truly changed, Alcalde. It has been evident not only in your behavior but your speech and manners."

"Gracias, Padre. I hope it has been showing." DeSoto looked thoughtful, turning to look at Don Alejandro sitting next to him. "The governor has assured me of his backing, thanks to your testimony, Don Alejandro. He believes my killing the Emissary was in the line of duty and not out of revenge, and he has written to the king in that regard, also including Don Alejandro's testimony.

"So I don't worry any more about being hauled off to prison. But Los Angeles still needs protected, and if Zorro is not going to be around anymore," here he looked back at Diego, "the lancers need to be better trained to protect it."

Victoria looked uneasily from Diego to the Alcalde. "Since you have put out word to the people that you would like to talk to Zorro and he has not shown up, what are you going to do?"

DeSoto chuckled, lifting his second empty cup toward Victoria, who poured him more coffee. "Well, Senorita, I am not looking to put him in jail, if that's what you are worried about. I simply want – no I _need_ – his help. I need to talk to him. That's all."

Alejandro grunted disapprovingly. "And for this you asked all of us to meet you here so early this morning?"

Diego watched Padre Benitez calmly observing everything and nodding slightly.

The Padre's eyes beamed with humor. He could see where this was headed. He had heard many confessions from DeSoto recently, and he knew that the Alcalde wished to be rid of Zorro for good – but not in the way he used to. No, DeSoto had something different in mind, he was sure of it.

Felipe grimaced, looking sideways at Diego, trying to hide his expression behind his glass as he had seen Diego do so many times.  
"Relax, Felipe, there is nothing to worry about." DeSoto laughed at his surprised expression. "There is one other thing, Don Alejandro, and I wanted all of you here for the conversation, including Victoria."

"And that is?" Diego wondered what the Alcalde was really up to.

DeSoto stared intently at Diego. "I have finally figured something out – about a month ago."

Everyone stared. No one spoke.

"You're not even curious about it?"  
Felipe gestured, "Tell us already!"

"Very well," DeSoto smiled calmly. "I know who Zorro is," he said, looking directly at Diego.

Victoria's eyebrows rose and she gasped, her head swiveling slightly toward Diego before catching herself.

Alejandro stared across the table at Diego and Felipe. Felipe's eyes registered shock but he sat quietly. Diego's face was carefully composed but his eyes were concerned.

"Ignacio, if you know who he is, why don't you just go talk to him?" Alejandro looked at the man oddly.

"I am, Don Alejandro." His gaze never wavered as he stared calmly at Diego. Silence reigned for a few moments as DeSoto watched them all trying not to panic. "I also wanted to find out who else knew.

"And judging from your reactions, I would say that would be – all of you. Of course, Felipe has been his helper the longest. And probably the Padre too."

Padre Benitez shook his head. "You give me too much credit, Alcalde." But his eyes gleamed.

Felipe tried to keep his face straight but his struggle was evident. Victoria was incensed.

"You should not assume so much, Alcalde," Victoria sputtered. "I have no idea who Zorro is….." her voice trailed off under his mocking glare.

"I am sorry, Senorita, but as hard as you try, it is painfully obvious – you do know. I have watched you and Diego dance around each other this whole month, sweetly teasing and flirting."

His eyes cut back to Diego's face. "But judging from someone else's expression, he didn't know you knew." DeSoto's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Victoria glared at him. "I think this is ridiculous, Alcalde. I don't think you know who he is at all and you are just trying to stir up trouble." Victoria got up in a huff but Diego put his hand on her arm and drew her back down to her seat beside him.

"Querida, stay, please." The soft, deep voice was clear. "And she does know, Alcalde."

Victoria looked at Diego, stunned, but she settled close as his arm went around her waist.

"So, Ignacio, what kind of training do you want for the lancers?"  
Felipe's eyebrows rose to the top of his head and his mouth hung open. Alejandro looked startled but intent.

"Don Alejandro, this comes as no surprise to you?" DeSoto glanced at him, surprised that Diego had actually responded and also that Alejandro didn't seem taken unaware.

"A father notices things about his son, Alcalde." He grinned at Diego who seemed surprised that his father was taking this so calmly.

Victoria still looked worried, uncertain. "Alcalde, do you really want him to train the lancers? This isn't a trick?"  
"If it were a trick, Victoria, he walked into it with his eyes open. But no, it's not a trick. Although training some of those lancers will be, I suspect." He laughed out loud at the thought. Felipe snorted softly, causing Diego to grin.

"Perhaps, Ignacio, but I think you underestimate some of them," Diego said, looking thoughtful. "For instance, they usually manage to miss me entirely or waited until I was out of range to fire. But if you had watched closely recently, it was Corporal Reyes and Private Banderas who easily shot and captured the three latest bandits in your jail."

Victoria's eyes grew round as saucers at Diego's words.

DeSoto grinned. "Si, Diego, I _had_ noticed that. I think they've been protecting you for a long time, behind my back and without telling me, of course. Now however, I need them to apply themselves completely to being well trained so that a certain someone can retire permanently and make a lovely senorita very happy." He smiled at Victoria, who blushed.

"I think that could be arranged, Alcalde," Diego said as he eyed Victoria, amused.

"Finally! I'm going to be getting grandbabies!" Alejandro chuckled, pleased that his dearest wish was coming true. "And the daughter I have wanted for so long – I feel like you are already part of our family, Victoria." His smile warmed the two of them as Diego leaned over and gave Victoria a tender hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Keep that up, Diego, and you will have to have that wedding sooner than you think," DeSoto grinned. "The townspeople are beginning to stir and we are sitting at the front of the tavern, you know! Oh! One more thing, Senorita Escalante – you will have to make a public break with Zorro. The sooner the better."

Victoria's brows rose and she started to protest but the Alcalde silenced her with a look.

"Please, remember, you cannot marry Zorro. It would place the man – and his family – in jeopardy if everyone knew his identity. You must break with Zorro so that you can turn to your best friend, Diego, whom you have known for a long time. He will comfort you and, if you play your cards right, perhaps you two can marry in a very short time. After all, you have known each other since you were children."

"You seem to have thought this out carefully, Ignacio." Diego was impressed. "I believe you are right, though; Zorro and Victoria must part." He looked sadly at her for a moment, then remembered. "But if you break up with him, it will leave the field clear for me to court you!"

Victoria had mixed feelings about it but she nodded briefly. "It seems only logical, but I have been waiting so long for him to unmask and proclaim his love…." Her voice trailed off as she thought it through. "The Alcalde is right, though I hate to admit it," she frowned.

"You must break up with Zorro before you pay more attention to Diego," DeSoto cautioned.

"Otherwise people might wonder at the switch in your affections."

"But I haven't seen Zorro in a month now. And Diego has been teasing and flirting with me all this time. How long must we wait?" She turned to Diego, who shrugged. Victoria noticed that people were starting to come into the plaza. A few vendors were starting to set up their stalls and some vaqueros were coming toward the tavern for breakfast.

"Well, I don't want to wait." Victoria turned to Diego and smiled as she put her arms around his neck. He grinned as his arms went around her waist and he lowered his head to capture her lips for a gentle kiss.

Gasps were heard from the vendors around the plaza as the kiss went on. Alejandro made a rumble in his throat. The couple broke apart, smiling.

"Victoria, you have made me the happiest man in the world," Diego said with a flourish as he picked up her hand and kissed it reverently.

Padre Benitez nodded at the couple approvingly as the people approaching the tavern gathered around the seated group, gawking.  
The Alcalde spoke. "Congratulations, Diego and Victoria! I am pleased for you both! Now Don Alejandro can quit nagging Diego about grandbabies," he smirked. Alejandro looked elated and Felipe was all smiles.

"But what about Zorro, Senorita Victoria?" inquired Juan, one of the vaqueros coming in for breakfast.  
"I am tired of waiting for him and he has not been in touch with me since the Emissary died. No one has seen him for almost a month. Diego and I have been friends since childhood and this past month without Zorro has made me realize how much I truly care Diego. He has proposed to me and I have accepted." The adoring look on her face convinced her audience of her words, and they broke into applause and congratulations.

"What if Zorro hears of this, and he doesn't like it?" asked Juan worriedly. Juan was the head vaquero at the de la Vega hacienda and although he secretly knew who was what, he didn't understand how it was going to work out.

The Alcalde stood and faced the small crowd at the front of the tavern. "Everyone knows Don Diego's skill is with words, not a sword. Zorro has always been an honorable man, and I don't believe he will challenge Diego to a duel. If he does, he will have to contend with me. Fighting a man of skill is one thing, fighting a man with no skill at all…" he trailed off, looking apologetically at Diego. "No offense, Diego."

"None taken, Ignacio." Diego looked calmly at the crowd, his arm still around Victoria's waist. "I believe Zorro will want Victoria's happiness more than revenge on me," he smiled.

"Let us hope so, Don Diego," Juan grinned knowingly at him as the group of vaqueros went into the tavern for breakfast.

Victoria rose from her seat, beaming happily. "I had better see if Pilar is in the kitchen. Everyone is going to want their food."

"You are definitely a quick worker, Victoria." Alejandro beamed at her. "Now all we have to do is plan the wedding!"

"And hopefully, Zorro will still come talk to me about training the lancers before he leaves the pueblo with a broken heart," DeSoto complained, grinning at Victoria. "I hope he does not put me off because you cast him aside for Diego."

As he turned to leave, he smiled at the group on the porch. "Thank you all for coming to meet me so early. I had no idea it would be such an eventful morning," he said, chuckling softly as he walked back toward his office.


End file.
